


When in Paris

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Over stimulation, Public Sex, Smut, risk of being seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: Hi could I please have a Loki fic where he and reader make love in various public places in Paris ending in the top of the Eiffel Tower dom!Loki, please? {And:} Hi may I have a dom!Loki fic where he and reader are in Paris and he takes her in very public places?





	When in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incredibly naughty fic. It may be the city of romance, but I do not condone trying out these places in such a way. Except maybe the first one if it’s dark enough outside that you are hidden. Thank you to the anon(s) for this request! I hope you enjoy this fic.

When you woke up the first time, your face was smashed into an unfamiliar pillow and Loki was tightly hugging you from behind. His breathing was even, still in the clutches of blissful sleep. You breathed deep and turned too curl into his chest. The glance of the room wasn’t enough to tell you anything more about your location, but Loki was there. You were safe.

The second time you woke up, Loki was stroking your face. His whispered voice humming your name finished pulling you out of your sleep. You hummed back and buried your face further into his chest. It was brighter. You were not ready to deal with it just yet.

“Come, love. I have a surprise for you.”

“Does the surprise explain why we’re not at home?” You suppressed a smile as Loki swallowed covertly. Busted.

“It does. And I think you will like it.” He pushed a curl out of your face and waited. When you still refused to open your eyes, Loki made do.

“Ow!” You glared at him and rubbed at your forehead where he’d poked you.

“Next will be the covers.” His grin promised that he would stay true to his word. He chuckled when you groaned and sat up against the backboard with you.

It looked like an apartment. It was painted light blue with gold accents and there were bright red roses in the various vases around the room. The matching drapes fluttered in the window, drawing your attention to the cool breeze wafting into the room. A Loki double shimmered nearby and pulled back the fabric. Outside you could make out a faint skyline, though the distance obscured your vision.

“Is that?” You gasped. “Is that Paris?” Before Loki could answer, you toppled him over in the bed with a flurry of kisses. You both laughed as Loki tried to speak through your delighted interruptions.

“You. Said. You always. Wanted to come.” Loki flipped you and pinned your arms beside your head.

“I like my surprise,” you said, beaming. A confused squeal erupted from your lips as Loki tugged you from the bed and carried you to the window and stood you against the outside wall. The confusion turned to fright as he tugged down your sleeping shorts. “What are you-“ Loki silenced you with a nip to your inner thigh. You knew exactly what he was doing. “We’ll be seen.”

Loki growled. “Your surprise is not complete. Now take it like a good girl and stand there. If you can manage it.” He didn’t let you argue and continued nipping at your thigh. He scratched his nails up your legs to your hips. When he had you pinned firmly to the wall, he nosed your stance wider and began to lap at your center. You moaned and bucked down towards his ministrations, clamping your hand over your mouth. He stopped. “We are several floors above the square. If they hear you, it will mean you are truly enjoying yourself. Relax. It’s all part of the surprise.”

You uncovered your mouth just in time to sigh something along the lines of ‘Yes sir’ as Loki added his long fingers to your pleasure. He curled and twisted them, relishing in the squelching and your breathless sighs. Your thighs began to tremble on either side of his face. To balance you, he hiked one of your legs over his shoulder, steadying you with his kneeling position. His slurping grew louder as you clawed frantically at his shoulders. At the edge of your vision, you could see the Eiffel tower, but your vision rolled into the back of your head as Loki roughly thumbed at your clit. You quaked against the wall as the orgasm washed over you. He hummed in delighted success and carried you back to the bed once your shivers had receded.

With a snap of his fingers, you were cleaned up and dressed in the matching set of underwear that was his favorite. You got up and swayed your hips on the way to the closet. “Did you happen to bring any clothes for me to wear?”

Loki leaned against the headboard. “I considered only bringing this beautiful selection and then clothing you with magic for the day. But if you drive me to distraction, as you do, I don’t want to share the sight of you with the other tourists.” He chuckled as you opened the closet doors to reveal a few of your sundresses. “Lady’s choice.”

You smirked at him and chose one of the longer ones with a heavier hem than the rest. Hopefully, today wouldn’t be too breezy. A hum of excitement settled into your skin. You were in Paris. And you were wearing clothes that could be ‘easily accessed.’

After pulling your hair back, Loki whisked you out the door and began your tour. He knew your list well. He promised the trip was going to be for multiple days, so places like the Louvre could happen later. Around mid-day, you arrived at Versailles. When the majestic palace drove into view, you gripped Loki’s hand tight and didn’t let go for most of the tour. It was everything you had hoped it would be. Beautiful and with a sad story, and so filled with a history that you spilled out to Loki with every chance you took.

The Hall of Mirrors came into view. It was crowded but emptied out by a lot as a tour group left. Loki tugged you into a corner and pinned you between him and the mirrors. He placed a finger on your lips and closed his eyes in concentration. A bubble like a two-way mirror surrounded you from floor to ceiling. Outside of it, you could see doubles of Loki and yourself reading a pamphlet. Inside the bubble, Loki sucked on your neck.

“You will have to be quiet here,” he whispered. “This magic is not soundproof. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” You in return angled your head up to give him more access to your throat.

“Good girl,” he hummed. “You are allowed to make yourself cum, though I suggest you do it quickly. Your dress has been an inspiration.”

He put light pressure on your shoulders and pushed you to your knees. You reached up and undid the front of his pants and helped his length out into the open. With an arched eyebrow, he encouraged you to take it into your mouth. His jaw clenched as you followed his silent command and he gripped your hair tightly. Looking up past him, you could see yourself reflected all around you in the mirrors protected by the magic. Outside, the crowd was oblivious to your actions. You reached under your skirt with the thrill of it, moaning around Loki at how wet you were.

Loki growled in pleasure and warning. A patron standing outside looked around for the noise, then continued on their way. You moved faster. It was a bit of a challenge to keep quiet bobbing back and forth on Loki’s cock. You swallowed as you grazed over your clit. The jolt almost sent Loki off balance, but he didn’t seem to care. With a start, you wondered if his magic would hold if you ‘distracted’ him. You moved your fingers under your skirt faster. Loki’s grip on your shoulder and your hair tightened and his mouth was parted with silent panting. Your movements on him slowed as you reached your second peak of the day. His green eyes were bright and stayed on you, glinting with delight. They clamped shut as his cum filled your mouth. You swallowed it down, careful not to spill a drop.

When you were finished, he helped you to your feet and straightened your dress. He took your fingers into his mouth and sucked your essence off them. With another snap of his fingers, your hair was righted, his clothes were straightened, and the juncture of your thighs were warm as is he had cleaned you up with a warm towel. The doubles turned their backs to you and you walked into them, them fading into you as Loki’s magic ended. The rest of Versailles was the same as the beginning, but Loki’s hand on your hip or the small of your back reminded you of what else the day might hold.

It was getting dark. While there were still a few days to get there, you were kind of disappointed that Loki hadn’t led you to the place at the top of your list. You trusted his plan but still wanted to have that moment on the first day.

You were finishing a midnight dessert when Loki took your hand and led you into an alley. It was too dark to see where you were going, but you felt he ground change beneath your feet from stone to metal. When you emerged from the other side, the skyline was below you. You stepped away from Loki and moved around in the space. After a few seconds of observation, you ran back to him and jumped into his arms.

“You didn’t forget!”

“Of course not, love.” Loki kissed you on the tip of your nose, smiling as you scrunched up your face. “We’re coming again tomorrow so you can see Paris in the daylight, but I wanted to give you the nighttime view without the crowd. Enjoy.”

He let you go and tried to keep up a you hurried from one view to another on top of the Eiffel Tower. Eventually, he gave up and stood in one corner of the platform. Though you couldn’t see it, he watched you with a blissful smile as you rushed to absorb the view as much as possible. It amused him that you couldn’t seem to see enough of the lights of Paris. Normally the light pollution would prevent seeing the stars too, but that is what magic is for. He chuckled as you crashed into him; your breathing was rushed, and your face flushed despite the cool night air.

“Do you like your surprise?” he asked. You could only hum in delight as you continued to soak up the experience. He stood behind you at the railing, watching the city below while resting his chin on your shoulder. His hand resting on your hip trailed forward over your stomach, making your breath hitch. “Do you have enough for one more?”

You groaned and leaned back into him. “Yes, Loki.” You jumped as he lightly slapped the top of your thigh. “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl. Now stand still.” He reached under the front of your skirt and teased his fingers at the top of your panties. His touch grazed over your clothed sex, making you buck into his hand. His breath was hot on the back of your neck. You keened as he kept his touch on the outside of the fabric, still managing to work you up until he could feel your arousal through it. He nipped at your neck and sucked on your pulse point. Already you were so close. Loki knew you so well and knew how to play your sensations like a lustful instrument.

When he finally touched your heated skin you gasped at his freezing touch. “Loki,” you said, biting down on your lip. You gripped the railing hard enough for your knuckles to lighten.

“Be loud for me darling. Let go as much as you like.” His voice dipped into a promising growl. “Tell me how much you are enjoying your pleasure.”

You let out a surprised squeak as he snapped his fingers to make your clothes disappear. A shiver of thrill shot through you, making you giggle. You were naked on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Leave it to Loki to take your wildest dreams to greater heights.

He had your full attention once again as his skin pressed against yours. His length was pressed into your backside. You arched under the touch of his lips kissing their way across your shoulder blades even as he dipped his fingers into your sex. He chuckled at your sad cry as he pulled them away. The emptiness was replaced by a series of short thrusts until he bottomed out. Your grip on the railing almost failed as your body fluttered around him.

Warm shivers spread through your body as Loki ran his hands down either side your spine to grasp your hips. The first collision made you both cry out. He kept his pace erratic. Random. Even as you attempted to push back against him to find some rhythm, Loki kept control. The pace stayed slow for what seemed like an eternity. Loki reached around and played equally slow circles into your clit.

“Please,” you moaned.

“Oh, do you want something, pet?”

“Fuck me, sir. Need you.”

“Is that so?” Loki’s laugh rumbled as you whimpered. “Ask again. Nicely.” He gave a swat to your ass, then kneading the sting away.

“Please, sir. Fuck me. Like only you can. Please, please, please.”

You broke off with a mangled breath. Loki did what you asked, setting a ruthless pace. That icy fire raced from your heart through your body, jolting with each touch to your clit. The lights of the city below blurred and blinked in and out as you fought to keep your eyes open. Loki’s breathing was ragged above you. Though your legs threatened to collapse, you did your best to push back to meet him. His grip tightened to the possible bruising point on your hips. Leaning down, he bit at the top of your shoulder and sucked hard enough that there would be a bruise in the morning. Your heart was pumping so fast it felt like it might fly out of your chest at any second, but your orgasm ripped through you first. With your walls clamping down on him, Loki’s high-pitched whine mingled with you shouting his name. He kept moving, chasing his release even as your body tried to wriggle away from the overstimulation. He finally stilled, coating your walls with his cum, making you shudder with each spurt.

Both of you fought to catch your breath. When you had found yours, Loki turned you around and stole it away again with a deep kiss.

Loki lifted you into his arms and carried you in the direction of the portal. For a split second, you worried that he was going to walk back into the earlier alley and come out with a still-naked you at the same café. You sighed slightly in relief as the apartment came into view. He placed you on the bed and joined you a few minutes after cleaning you up by hand and making sure you had some water.

“Thank you, Y/N.”

You were confused. “Shouldn’t I be saying that? You were the one who gave me the surprise.”

“You gave me equal joy in letting me be a part of your excitement for this city. You are one of a kind, darling.” He kissed your forehead and helped you wiggle closer to his chest. You were asleep soon with your steady breathing giving warm puffs to his chest. Loki watched you sleep with a small smile on his face. He stroked your cheek with his thumb for a while before dropping off to sleep too.


End file.
